I Needed You Here
by GoddessOfWisdomWar-Athena
Summary: Hera kept avoiding Zeus when he came back after two days from his mistress. He noticed her. He didn't know why she avoided him. He wanted to be with her. Sooner or later, "Wh-what are you doing?" "I want you tonight, Hera. I want you." Rated M. Zeus/Hera. Read to know more. Enjoy.


It was early in the morning. Athena can hear sobs through the door of the King and Queen's chamber. She'd been standing there since early in the morning, listening to the sobs of her beautiful stepmother. Earlier, Athena woke up to drink Nectar in the kitchen. As she passed through the halls, she heard cries of sobs inside the room. The Queen was crying. She knew the problem why her mother was like that, probably. Until Apollo's chariot went above knowing that it was morning. She stayed out the door to keep listening to her sobs. Athena was so worried about her, yet she can't take it anymore. She knocked from the door and went in slowly. She saw the Queen in a fetal position, wrapped her arms around the pillow of her husband, and mutters around her breathe. She didn't notice Athena, she was just crying while her head under the pillow. Athena sat near her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rubbing it lightly. "Shh...Mother, what's the problem?"

Hera felt the touch of Athena. She looked at her with her once emerald eyes with now red watery eyes. She managed to let the pillow go and went Athena to hug her tight. Athena slowly wrapped her arms around her and rubbed it softly.

"It's...it's your father. He hadn't come back since yesterday. I-I missed him, Athena. He doesn't understand on what I feel about him. You know how he is. We argue but he doesn't listen to me. I know that arguing is not the best decision but I just couldn't take it anymore. He just can't understand what I have being through." More tears came out. More sobs hurt her. Thoughts that might had done by her husband.

"Shh, don't cry. Don't cry. It'll be fine..." She tried to calm Hera down. Hera nodded and calmed down a little. She hugged her tighter, trying to make herself safe from feeling hurt again.

"Thank you, Athena. For everything." She told her.

"I am glad, I can help." Athena muttered. Tears started to form again in the Queen's eyes.

"Wh-what's wrong?" holding her tight, she asked.

"I-I just can't see him anymore, when he comes back." She said wiping her forming tears.

"Why?"

"It's-because It reminds me of him not beside me every night. He reminds me that he was with another woman and not me. It also makes me feel worse on what he keeps doing. I don't even understand why he does it? Why he hates me?!" she began to cry more.

"He doesn't hate you, okay? Just relax...please." she spat.

When she was back to her normal self, Athena told her that it was breakfast time already. She nodded and changed her clothes.

Athena went out first and next was Hera. They went in the dining room seeing everyone in except Zeus, which happens to walk in as they did.

Hera went to her other end of the table and Zeus went to the other. Athena then sat next to Demeter and before Artemis. Zeus looked at Hera as if telling her to shout at him but she didn't respond. She just lowered her head and they ate their food as soon as Athena sat down.

During Breakfast, Hera kept ignoring Zeus's stares at her. She wouldn't look at him, she just couldn't.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Well, I'm done."

She stood up, grabbed her plate, and took it to the sink. Athena sighed on her action. She knew she was trying to get away from Zeus. The others were also finished and placed their plates in the sink. The only ones that are left there was Athena and Zeus. Zeus stood up and so as Athena. They placed their dishes on the sink.

Athena decides to speak. "She truly missed you, father. I hope you could understand her." She half-smiled and left him standing there. She just had warned him.

Now, the word ignore went to his head. His wife keeps ignoring him during Breakfast. He thought about what Athena said. Of course it meant about Hera. But why is she acting like that? Why is his love acting like he was a tiger? If it is about the affair, why didn't she argue with him? His wife truly is acting weird today.

He also missed her but he knew they would argue so he didn't act sweet so much. He loved her, he wanted to just forget the argument they would have and kiss her passionately in the lips. Even though he was away he truly loved her. She was still beautiful. He wanted to be with her tonight but first things first, responsibility in the human and immortal world.

He walked out of the dining room. He needed to find Hera for his appointment with Aelous and try to tell her if he could be with her tonight.

He saw her walking through the hall.

"Hera!" He ran to her. She turned around.

"Yes, my King. Why?" She asked.

"I need to order you to do something."

"And what is it?" She asked.

"Explain to Aelous about the war that happened and request an apology. He was angry when he informed Hermes about this." He explained.

"Sure I will be there." She said and turned but he caught her arm to let her face him.

"And Hera?"

"Yeah?" He asked. She saw him looking at her eyes. Oh no...what is he doing? She thought.

"Can I ask, if we could-uh..-" He was interrupted by Hermes.

"Sorry, Lord Zeus. Queen Hera a certain mortal has a wedding by 2pm. 2 hours from now. She prayed if you could bless the Marriage." He asked.

She let go of Zeus. "Sure. I will be there by 1pm. But first I need to go to Aelous before the Marriage. Sorry Zeus, but I need to be hurry before the Marriage." Hera said and went away.

"Sure." He muttered.

Hera was surely trying to ignore Zeus. At 4pm he tried to talk to her but she paid more attention on Athena.

"Hera." He took her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Who'd You? Could we-uh-?" Athena cut him off.

"Sorry, Father but Queen Hera. A nymph requests you to bless her marriage now in the village." She said.

"Oh, well, Zeus let's talk later I need to go there already. Bye." She left again.

_Why does she keep avoiding me_? He thought. At dinner, Hera glances at Zeus and noticing him looking at her then continues to talk to Demeter.

After dinner, at the living room, Hera was talking to Athena.

"Do you think it is good for the two to be together?" Hera asked about a married couple.

"Of course." Athena replied.

Hera caught Zeus looking at her. "I think I need to sleep. It is been a long day after all." Athena nodded. "Bye."

She walked fast through the hall. Zeus followed her.

"Hera. Hera!" He called out but she didn't look back. She went inside of their room. Zeus went in and locked the door.

"Hera!" Zeus caught her hand and spun her to face him.

"Yes, Zeus." She asked. Zeus was getting irritated on her ignores.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" He asked seriously. He held on to her wrist but didn't want to hurt her.

"I wasn't avoiding you." Hera protested.

"Well, of course you did. What explains the look away and business instead of greeting you husband?"

"I was busy. I needed to take care of-" he shut her out.

"That is not what I meant! You take other business than talking to me. Cut me off so I wouldn't talk to you on personal things." Hera looked down.

"Why, Hera? Why do you avoid me? Why didn't you speak to me? Tell me, is something wrong?" He asked lifting her chin. Hera had her watery eyes. She bit her lip and she was speechless.

"I-I... I didn't want to see you, Zeus. Knowing that you have been unfaithful to me. Seeing you late, came from a mistress hurts my heart out. Knowing that your husband is out there with a whore instead of his wife. It hurts, Zeus. You never understood, how it hurts when you are just left alone on our marriage knowing that your husband is with a whore. I missed you, Zeus. 2 days you were gone. 2 lonely days. With you here reminded me that you have been unfaithful! I didn't want us to fight. I missed you so much, Zeus. " The tears on her eyes began to fall.

"I didn't want-to think that you didn't-love me-anymore." She began to have hiccup cries.

He reached out her cheek and wiped her tears. "Of course I did. Please...don't cry. I love you, Hera." Hera stopped crying a bit.

Something happened. Zeus pushed Hera to the wall. She groaned.

He grabbed her waist and placed his lips down to her neck. She gasped.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hera asked.

"I want you tonight, Hera. I want you." He replied and sucked her neck out, leaving red marks.

He went up, grabbed her head, and kissed her passionately in the lips. He tasted her all over. He sucked her lips and she groaned lightly. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She missed him oh-so much.

"I love you, Zeus." She said between kisses.

When he pulled away he made his way to her neck, brushing his lips on it. Making his tongue lick his neck made her groan in respond.

He made his way back to her lips and kissed her in a hurtful way. While his left hand behind her head, his right hand made his way to pull down her dress to reveal his breast covered with her garment. He took the hook off from the back of her garment, taking the garment off her breast. He pulled away from the kiss, making his way down to her neck and too her breast. He held her other breast with his hand and the other to his mouth. He sucked up the sensation of her nipples.

"Uhh...Zeus." She groaned. He took Hera bridal style and dropped her on the bed and him on top of her. He took her chiton off slowly and made way for her breast. He sucked her completely. He went over to kiss her in the lips while massaging her breast. She had her arm around his neck and her other made down to her toga underneath. She held his huge cock and stroked it. Soon before, she took off his toga and saw his manhood stroking up.

"Uhh..." Zeus said when he stopped kissing her.

He grabbed Hera and made her go in top of her. He placed her head to his manhood and let her suck it. He had groans. Hera tickled the tip of his cock. He took her head and pushed it up and down to his cock. It made him in very delight.

"Uhh...Hera. It's-uhh I love it." He groaned.

Soon, he took Hera's head out and laid her on the bed, making him on top of her. He took off her undergarment and split her legs apart. He licked the insides of her, making her groan. Soon enough, her cum went out.

He made his way to her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist, pushing her towards him. He pulled away and whispered to her ear.

"It is time." She only nodded. He knew that it hurt her when he does it.

He went down to her legs and spread it apart. He positioned himself and thrust in slowly. Hera groaned. He made his way in and out then soon to be faster. Hera cried in pain. She held on to Zeus' arms and inhaled heavily. He made it faster, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Uhh..." Zeus made in hurtful.

"Ahh!" Hera cried in pain. The journey almost ended. Zeus thrust in more. Hera was so tight. After so many years, they hadn't done it.

Soon enough, Hera was done and she cried out. Zeus wasn't done and continued it. She was crying into tears when he made it faster. When he was done, he laid down to Hera not taking it out to cool down.

"It hurts..." Hera muttered.

"I know."

He held her in his arms and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"I love you, Zeus."

"I love you too, Hera." He took off his manhood and they fell asleep together. Hera in his arms was the best thing she could ask from him but didn't she know this would happen instead.


End file.
